ChiLL stories: Sanguine Noctis
DISCLAIMER: THE CURRENT STORY IS CANONCIAL TO SEVERAL CHARACTERS. ---- It'd been a while since he was happy, but he was finally enjoying life again with his family. Everything you could possibly dream for right? How about having it all taken away from you? Boombomb Rangers was a happy child as he was. His mother and father were both proud of him and in a happy mood too, they were sometimes even used as an example for a great family, the Rangers family weren't the wealthiest family on the planet, they were rather poor. They still stayed strong though, they were happy and that was all that mattered, there was nothing to stop them now. They'd sometimes go to the park with their son, he enjoyed playing around on the swings and chutes. His mother started to have absences to the events, though that wouldn't stop the father from taking his son for his enjoyment, mind you it wasn't often, it was a long walk and needed travel, but due to the poorness of the family it was usually a problem. The mother was soon diagnosed with a disease that had just struck. Boombomb would try to nurse his mother back to health despite being 8, he'd out-do himself, the help didn't prove too good though, as the mother fell sick again shortly after. She died 2 months later. Surprisingly, not so long after the death, the outbreak of the disease ceased to exist. Why now? Why not before? Why was everything so cruel? The shame only just begun. Several months later, Boombomb's father took him out, after saving money and having a dead end job on minimum wage, but he surprised his son and took him to the restaurant that he'd dreamed of going to. It was a good night, despite the mothers absence. He missed those times but he enjoyed it anyway, it was the worst it could get anyway, possibly. On the way back, it was getting dark, Boom would watch the stars and gaze in happiness as the quality time which only lasted a few hours felt like a lifetime. Boombomb went up to his room and tried to sleep before hearing a scream outside, he jumped to his window and checked what was happening, his father was being attacked. No, not now, he knew he had to take initiative, he rushed outside but it was too late, his father had been impaled with a hand, bleeding, he turned to his son slowly. "Run..." Boombomb couldn't do that, he just couldn't, but what else could he do, he was already crying, bawling, in some despair that couldn't be undone, he ran far. Until he didn't know where home was, until he could just scream loud enough and no one could hear, It's a shame, right? I don't think so. I enjoyed killing the family, I love to toy with peoples emotions, the reactions are priceless. Creating a disease and actually hunting down the boy's father to kill him in person, I had him watch both deaths in person. I love what I do. Category:Genre/Tragedy Category:Genre/Emotional Category:Fanfiction Category:Story